geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Xender Game
Xender Game 'is a Chinese player and level creator in Geometry Dash who started playing during Update 1.9. He is known for his boss-fights and dynamic tech style. Xender Game is known for high-quality levels like Boss 3 Electro, Boss 4 Laser Eye, OUT, Boss V (or 5) Devourers, etc. Xender is also a mobile player and does play on a computer (?), which was shown in the video "Molten Gear: Attacks" by scrolling up to exit the video. He has also been nominated a total of 4 times in Viprin's 2.1 awards nominees video and won an award for Best Modern Creator. Levels Unrated Levels * neue bden - His first level ever created. * Orchestral Angels * Robtop Boss mode * robtop boss mode-2 * Stupid shipchallenge - A ship challenge level. * TombRaider - A level inspired by ''Tomb Raider. * GABs pre 2 * supa glowy challenge * daedmi316402550 Collabs Participated In * Greetings User (by DavJT, did deco with DavJT and helped with gameplay, the level is medium in length( * Wings of Angel (by JerkRat, Unerve, and Xingtik, did the second phase of the bossfight at the end) * Kyrie Eleison (by Viprin and more, did the bossfight at the end) * Cyber Chasm (by Wusy and Shemo, he only made the end art) Harder Levels * World within Me (featured) - His first 2.1 solo level. * Field of Memories (epic) - His first epic 7* level. * Luminous Reaction (epic) - Features unique wave gameplay at the end during a bossfight. Insane Levels * Amethystia (epic) - An Easy Demon worthy level that was a collaboration with Makfeed. The level is known for only utilizing text for decoration. * I N (epic) - The sequel to OUT. * Out (epic) - Xender's first epic Insane level. Demon Levels Medium Demons * BOSS 3 Electro (epic) - The third level of the boss series and Xender Game's first epic level. * Boss 4 Laser eye (epic) - The fourth level of the Boss series, featuring a large mechanical eye as the boss. * Boss V Devourers (epic) - The fifth level of the boss series. It was also Xender Game's first Easy Demon before being changed. * Memories (epic) - His final collaboration with DSpectrumNGK. Hard Demons * NeoN 18 (epic) - A mega-collaboration with DSpectrumNGK and other unnamed creators. It was supposed to say goodbye to 2018. '''Insane Demons * The Eschaton (epic) - Xender's masterpiece. It is a five-minute level, featuring five different and unique bossfights. This level is the final installment of the boss series. Upcoming Levels * Molten Gear - A rebirth of Fusion Z hosted by Knobbelboy. It is said to be an Extreme Demon. Xender Game was in charge of creating a bossfight for the level, and dubbed the boss the Hadron Collider, with a smaller version of the boss also appearing as a minion, which was named the Atom Splitter. * Becoming the God - A collaboration with 1374, and the sequel to Against the God. * Ultra Violence - an insane demon turned easy demon with the theme of "demonic tech". The original version of the level was scrapped due to Xender Game calling the level unfun to decorate and play. The new version is considered a large improvement over the original. * Area 51 Raid - DanZmeN's bossfight megacollab that features many talented bossfight creators. Was originally supposed to be released back when the Area 51 meme took over the internet in 2019. Trivia * He plays and builds levels on the iPhone. Category:Players Category:Level creators